Tangled
by Chocolate covered charas
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Rima hates Valentines Day. Whats not to hate? The anoying fan boys, the jelous girls,the fattening chocolate-and a bad hair day with a raival doesn't help. Rated T.
1. Confusion

**Choco covered:Yay! Valentines day!**

**Addey: Congratulations you managed to go another year without getting a boyfriend**

**Choco covered: *sniff* :'( Your so evil. Anyway! this is my contribute to Valentines day!**

**Addey: -_-" Can you say bi-polar much? **

**Choco covered: Caution! only read the next part if you dare! It's only drabble and how I feel like I go to an all girls school sometimes.**

**OKAY,WHAT THE HELL! WHY AREN'T ANY THE GUYS AT MY SCHOOL CUTE? OR NICE? BUT THAT'S NOT IT,OH NO, BECAUSE THE WORLD HATES ME AND MY FRIENDS MUCH MORE, I MEAN I WOULDN'T MIND IF THEY WERE ALL AVERAGE BUT THEY ARE ALL EITHER**

**A: jERKS**

**B: GAY**

**C: IN HIGH SCHOOL**

**(I have a split school so you could be in a elective like painting or theater (but not a core class DX) with a hot emo highschooler,and yes more then half the kid in my school are emo but they only dress like it(I hope)**

**OR D: _ALL OF THE ABOVE_**

**I HATE IT. I HATE IT. GOD YOU TAUNT ME SO! AGRGH! IT'S NOT RIGHT BECAUSE I KNOW THERE ARE ALRIGHT GUYS OUT THERE CAUSE MY BEST FRIEND DATED THREE GUYS THE FIRST YEAR WE WERE THERE BUT ONE MADE HER CRY ANOTHER WENT GAY AFTER SHE DUMPED HIM (JUST...JUST DON'T ASK I DON'T EVEN KNOW) AND THE OTHER DIDN'T EVEN GO TO THE SCHOOL. WHY?**

**I thank all of you who read this part I am eternally grate full *bows head* SERIOUSLY IF YOU READ THIS I LOVE YOU FOREVERRRRR~**

**Here *hands pocky* ^-^ you desrve it because I really must sound like a brat and I hate spoild people.=3= On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

*********************************************** TANGLED **********************************************

****************************************** A Shugo Chara Story *******************************************

**RIMA'S POV**

With the sun light blazing in my eyes I bordrly kicked a stray piece of chocolate watching it crumble the farther it rolled away. It slowly got smaller and collected more and more dirt till it finally got to a point where it looked like a pebble.

It was Valentines day.

And I hate Valentines day,it's full people who claim that they 'love' you one day of the year. I bet more then half the people have found another partner by the time the so called romantic holiday comes by again.

Plus girls like me have a bunch of boys surrounding them saying the same lies and honestly it's just plain annoying,and the very few girls who have feelings for one of them just gets heart broken. Not like I care of course I mean their seeing the reality that love doesn't exist but still it's sad and Amu's making me be more considerate of others emotions. Not to mention, some of them are kind of violent and blame me so I usually spend the day with Kukai or some one to make sure I'm protected,and by the next day their probably over it (at least to the point where it's not me they want to kill).

Sadly this year Kukai is gone and I've been to busy avoiding the raviness girls to find some one. Also a couple of problems with the few I can turn to. Amu's too uh...well Amu to help, Kairi would just bore them to death, Yaya would freak them out but I would lose her in five minutes, and I would rather be mauled by a_ bear _then get help from Nagihiko(not to mention the side remarks), so yeah there's that. Then there's the people I have considered that don't go to this school but they have problems too like, Utau is probably setting up for a concert for couples and in the time it would take to find Ikuto the day would be over.

"It's okay Hanae, he would be lucky to have you." There was quiet sobbing as I heard two people around the corner. I also realised I didn't know I was still walking up in till now.

"That's not true," More sobbing. "He's so caught up in trying to get Mashiro-sans attention he didn't even notice me!" Again more crying and I silently turned my head around the corner to see one girl crying and another looking sad and patting her back. I see no point in staying here. I was about to walk away but before I did I caught the one that was comforting smile evilly before saying "Well I have a feeling karma will catch up with her." ...Oh well shit I should run. I tried to as silently as possible walk away and as soon as I was sure they couldn't hear my foot steps I started to run as fast as possible.

My heart pounded in my ears as I turned another corner frantically trying to find a place to hide. I hate that I can never run fast-or even normal for that matter! Usually I wouldn't be so afraid but I knew that face that the girl made before I left. It was a look of determined revenge-a face I had made before-it means they'll do anything to make you feel the pain and suffering they felt. And with people like that who don't know the pain and fathom there doing a friend a favor,they expect the worse.

I stopped in my tracks much to exhausted to run anymore and put my hands on my knees for support and panted heavily. With my face reddened I whipped my head around looking for anything that would hide me. That look meant business,sometimes to the point of insanity. God even a rabbit hole would suffice right now! I could hear her getting up to leave (yeah I didn't get that far) and I finally spotted a bush off to the distance. It would do, at least it wasn't a literal rabbit hole. I used the last of my strength to run over and dive into it and try to shove some of my way to obvious hair out of the way which I might add was getting more tangled by the moment. I maneged to pat it down before I saw a pair a of legs by the bush.

"Now I wonder where Mashiro-san is because apparently needs to be taught some lessons on manners." She almost incoherently whispered. I tryed to control my shuddering but she looked murderous. I silently put my hands together and wished so hard that something would drive her away so I could at least get to where there were other people. 'Please,please I don't care who just find someone to help.' I had been so concentraded on wishing I didn't notice that I had shut my eyes so tight. When I opened them she was gone. Well fuck I should wish more ofen. But we all know we get cheated out our wishes so waited a while before being sure she was gone and popped my head out of the bush.

"Ah I guess I'm safe..." I sighed. "...Safe from what Rima?"

I jumped a little before I turned around and swung my fist in the air. "RAPE!" I screamed. All I caught was some hair though...purple hair...

"Hey Rima can you let go of my hair...? It really hurts." Oh look I caught a Nagihiko. So apparently when I swung my arm out he ducked but his hair wasn't fast enough so...yeah you were there. "ADD AN HONORIFIC." I said in a creepy voice. I don't know if it was because I could pull out all his hair right then and there or because of the way I said it but he rushed to say "I'm sorry Rima-sama!" I just dropped him and he fell to ground by my feet. "You sound like a fan-boy." I said turning around.

...Silence...

"...You thought I was a rapist?"

"SHUT UP, YOU SNUCK UP ON ME."

"Wouldn't that make me a pedophile? 'Cause of the big age difference?"

"...Dude are you trying to tell me your some thirty-five year old creeper?"

"No but considering your like seven that would be-"

"Say another word I'll break into your house and cut off all your hair."

"Pfft now wouldn't that require knowing where I live?" He asked smirking.

"Who's to say I don't? ...Say where do you live?" At this he started laughing. After a while his voice got higher till he sounded like a girl from _Higurashi no naku koro ni, _I think her name was Rika? Oh well.

Finally he calmed down. "Ah but if I did that Rima-chan you might do something to me." He said poking my arm...And poking my arm...And poking my arm.

"HELP! SEXUAL HARASSMENT!" I yelled cupping my hands around my mouth screaming to sky. He looked panicked and nervous while he tried to shush me to no avail as I started to flail my arms.

"TEACHER HE'S TOUCHING ME INAPPROPRIATELY!" I said like a five year old tattling to the teacher.

This time he just put his hand over my mouth to keep me from saying anything else. Quite honestly I was getting ready to call the fan-girls,heh I would love to see that. "Rima-chan people might think your serious!" I quickly took his hand off my mouth and darkly muttered "Because the position were in helps so much." He blushed then took a few steps back. He muttered a quick "sorry" and looked away.

"...Nice chat but I'm gonna leave now." I said after an awkward silence. Wow like four gay babies must have been born.*

I was just calmly walking too when suddenly I was looking at the sky,my feet weren't on the ground and gravity was pulling me towards the steep hill I was near just a second a go. The ground at the top off the hill had given way and before I shut my eyes for the impact I saw Nagihiko reach out and say "Rima-chan!" And then I was rolling the long distance to the bottom.

* * *

Later

I woke up with my head pounding,and the feeling of my hair being pulled over, and over. Like if you you've ever gotten in a fight with someone when you were little and you pulled each others hair non-stop,kind of like that. "Ah,Rima-chan are awake?" I looked up and saw Nagihiko standing over me with his hair covering his face. "Ahhhhhh!" I screamed startled and he fell backwards. Strange thing was I felt a tug on my hair and fell his direction. I blushed due to our faces were inch's a part and I jolted up right. And another tug of the hair and he was next to me again only we were sitting. "Whats going on?" I asked extremely irritated, where ever I went my hair was pulled and then he was there. I mean I'm not stupid I had a faint idea but I hoped I was wrong.

He sighed and with a slight pink tint on his cheak and said

"Our hair is tangled together... A lot."

* * *

**Choco covered: OMG I FINALLY FINISHED IT :D**

**Addey: Took ya long enough -_- you avoided the story till it was three days till Valentines day**

**Choco covered: I am so sorry =w=" Ima really lazy**

**Oh and if you didn't get the part about 'there must be like four gay babies born' it's a joke that a gay baby is born every awkward silence and if you knew that then you are very smart =w=**

**Addey: Get to the Review part :3**

**Choco covered: Oh,yeah! I know the story must have been horrible but I hope you liked it cuase I tried as hard as a lazy person could =3= I even use the same emotocons. Please reaview. And no flames I don't care if you hated it with all your heart if you hate it dont read it.**


	2. I Can't help

**Choco covered: AWW YOU GUYS ARE SWEET :3 I got four reveiws and none of them were flames. That's a level up for me! XD I love you who reviewed or favrited cause you were all so nice. I hope I didn't sound like a _tottal _bitch last time. :3 AND I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING FOR SO LONG D: I could tell you guys my reseons but we all know you don't care why I was late, you probbly hate me -n- I hope not I love ya guys ^w^**

**Okay so now I'd like to respond to the reviewers:**

**evil it: Please please tell me what mistakes you spotted and I'll try to fix it okay? And haha I guess you'll find out...**

**thanxz!**

**SomeoneYouDon'Know LOLZ: Thanxs so much Your too sweet, really thanx SO much. Heh and nice pen name :D**

**PERSON: I just did :3**

**Yuiki Yaya-chii: Thanxz**

**Mermain123: wow. I mean wow. Thanxso much! I know I already sent a replay but I still wanted to add you here,cause well your awesome and I'm the author and I can do that**

**Also thank you to all who favorite-ted.**

**Addey: Okay, okay time to get to the story -Addey drags Choco covered to computer to type- you've said enough thank you's or "Thanxz XD"**

**Choco covered: You make me sound so immature =3=**

**Addey: Yeah, yeah just type you, you got fans a wait'n**

**Chococovered: USE PROPER GRAMER OAO but fans yay!**

**I don't own shugo chara (though I wish I did)**

* * *

**Rima's P.O.V.**

Okay let's review shall we? _"Our hair's tangled together...a lot." _My day is gonna get better get better right? "What the hell do you mean! Why didn't you use your girly powers or something, get a comb to un-tangle it!" I yelled quite enough so only Nagihiko would hear, I mean what would it look like if someone saw us like this? I shuddered at the thought.

"Oh, why didn't I think of that? While I'm at it why don't I get some make-up?" he said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "I think we should get some help Rima, this is _really _knotted together." he said running his fingers through our hair till it stopped at the big knot in the middle.

"And if someone saw us?" I crossed my arms over my chest to see if he came up with another plan. He didn't. He just stood there thinking.

"Well?"

"We could take that chance, what's the worse that could happen?" He stood up dragging me with him and dusted off his pants. "Ready?" "No." I replied as I sat down, I winced from the pain shooting through my head but I was used to it by now, you would too if you had comb my hair every morning.

"I refuse to leave and get caught." He sighed and rubbed his where his hair got pulled and looked me in the eye before muttering something I barlay heard.

"I could always carry you." he said in dark voice. Now I said I was used to the pain but it was one of those blonde moments where you forget something right in front of you because I just shot up to get pulled down again by the tugging and fall right back down getting jerked sideways and fell over. But Mr. graceful over here just bent over so he wouldn't fall off balance again and laughed. "Wanna try that again?" he asked behind his hand to keep from laughing more.

I got up again, but _slowly _this time, I guess it looked kind of funny because a giggle managed to be herd. I glared and snidely replied with "Only girls giggle." And tried to coolly walk away without being pulled back as he frowned. He sighed and said "Let's see if the nurse can help." I agreed half heartily as he fallowed behind me because well, it was sort of the only position that didn't hurt like hell.

So after sneaking around for a little while we came across a little luck or rather an open window with some scissor sticking out. To be honest it wasn't too bright a move but I didn't really care all I did care about was getting free. "Are you sure that's such a great idea?" Nagihiko asked as I put the sharp end to the knot of blonde curls and purple strands. "If I didn't I would have just stabbed you with them." "...Wait does that even make any sense?" "Do you ever stop talking?" "...No." "There's your answer."

And I was so close too. Just _this _close! But just as I was about be free _they_ stopped me. "RIMA-TAN! NAGI!" I believe we have just been found out by the worst person possible-Yaya. "Jesus not so load Yaya! I think they heard you." And Amu too. Well aren't I just the luckiest girl in the world, I mean c'mon this stuff is getting cliché. **(AN: First rule of my stories NO INSULTING THE AUTHOR.D)**

"We should leave before they find us." Nagihiko whispered. It was such a stupid statement I forgot to stay silent. "Well no shit, Sherlock!" I screamed, and it was so load that there was no question that they heard it. And I was really glad I was with the king of snap decisions because I got pulled to my feet and carried ( *Cough*dragged*cough*) off so fast I didn't realize what happened. We went around a corner nearly flying away by the sharp turn, ran farther than ducked into a bush. Hm ducked into a bush trying to run away from someone...where have I seen that before? Oh wait IT HAPPENED TO ME ABOUT AN HOUR AGO. Either this really applies to the whole 'great minds think alike' category or there are just too many people who are running away from their problems and not enough bushes. Though were not really guilty of much besides klutziness and being at the wrong place at a bad time. I really hope this time works better than last because I can't handle another hill to the head

Oh and apparently not to many people trust me to keep my mouth shut in a dangerous situation, as soon as our feet touched the roots Nagihiko clamped his hand over my mouth, and I was suddenly glad that being in a bush reduced the light by a half because I was going full stop sign red in the face. What? I'm a teenager, you wanna be in a bush with someone of the opposite gender being as close as we were and _not_ blush. You thinking about it? Uh Yeah. Anyway off topic-back to what was happening. I heard footsteps at running sped coming to a stop.

"I swear I heard at least Rima over here." Amu said.

"Heehee maybe she was yelling at Nagi?" Yaya giggled.

"What if they skipped class together to hang out? Eeehhh, that would be so cute!" I heard Yaya jump up and down at this.

"Oh! That _would_ be cute! Well it is Valentine's day!" She responded while she and Amu walked away to elsewhere for us while I again thanked God for the darkness.

As soon as we were both sure that Amu and Yaya were gone we crawled out of the bush and I refused to look him in the eye for fear of blushing. "...Well we better go again or they might come back." He nodded as if nothing happened though I suppose nothing really did, I am sort of a drama queen sometimes. But the weird part? I felt a sort of tug on my heart when I relised it didn't really matter to him but I merely brushed it off and tried to concentrate on how to get a move on with things, It was bad if we stayed too long because it was likely for them to come back at any given moment, so on the road again we went to find the nurse.

-**Time skip to nurse office- (Sorry if seems like I'm being lazy but something can't happen every five minutes. Sorry -_-)**

Ah, finally the sweet, sweet nurse office. So we got here and it wasn't easy we almost ran into a couple other people but it wasn't anything really important. Okay here we go. I opened the door to see the nurse reading a magazine, when she looked up and saw us she raised an eye brow and sighed getting up. She circled us looking us both up and down, sighed and finally asked the question we had been expecting. "And how did this happen?" We looked at each other and said together "...It's hard to explain." She smiled a little almost knowingly. "I get it. Well here's something not so hard to explain- it's too knotted." She said. "So you can't help?" Nagihiko asked. She looked at us again than examined the knot. "...I think I can help but not right now. One because you already missed a lot of class and lunch was over fifteen minutes ago, and two because like I said it's too knotted it will take some time for it to loosen up." She smiled a little.

"I'll see you both after class."

* * *

**Choco covered: Wow! Twist ^^ Btw thanks for the idea evil it.**

**Addey: It's still LAME**

**Choco covered: *singing* somebodys PMSing~**

**Addey: :(**

**Choco covered: Heheh sorry if my storys so lame ^^**

**Addey: PLAESE REVIEW **

**Choco covered: It would mean a lot really also I'm makeing this like one or two more chapters instead of a two shot like the summery says. **

**If you have suggestions just review!**


	3. Memory problems

**Choco covered: We be back people :)**

**Addey: Ooof course we are -_-**

**Choco covered: Why are you so negative? D:**

**Addey: I'm not. I am by nature, a realistic person. Besides you know I can get really hyper when I want.**

**Choco covered: Your depressing I'm adding Sophie in next time we do these things.**

**Addey: Wow I'm loved.**

**Choco covered: You know it. On to reviews: D**

**LizzieGlee12: Thanxs a lot! And IKR! I would love that but I don't think their parents would approve...But yeah ^^ my fan girl side comes out a lot too :)**

**Wolf Princess girl: Ehehe is it really _that_ much of a twist? I thank you much ^^ I honestly wouldn't have reviewed for both chapters so you're very nice.**

**Cylant: Thank you and I just did :D**

**LostAndGone: Heheh Thank you ^^**

* * *

**Rima's POV**

The nurse's door slammed in our faces with the late slip she filled out for us in our hands. Nagihiko looked at me and gave a reassuring smile before I proceeded to bang on the door yelling. "COME OUT HERE YOU LAZY-ASS NURES AND FREE ME!" I screamed. "Rima-chan that's problably gong to get you suspended." He said sweat dropping at the scene before him. I turned around with fire in my eyes, "I don't give a fuck!" I said returning to what I was previously doing. "We have to get to class before you get in too much trouble." He started dragging me away. And I flipped off the door once more then allowed myself get dragged to class.

**-Time Skip to Class Room-**

I sighed and slowly reached for the door knob deciding I couldn't delay this any longer.

"Can anyone tell me how many times a cell divides in meiosis?" Nikaidou-sensei asked reading out of his book when we walked in. And at that moment everyone in the class looked over at us and stared with wide eyes. I could even see Amu try to hold in her laughter and text Yaya what happened, and she probably realized why she couldn't find ether of us during lunch. Nikadiou looked over very calmly and like every other time today that somebody saw us he looked us both up and down, then sighed.

"You know I could ask, but knowing you two it could be anything. Just give me that note and sit down." He said referring to the note the nurse had given us. What is it with the teachers at this school! I mean we could have snuck out of campus and robbed a bank for all they know. Of course we didn't, but seriously. "And try to ignore the whispers." He murmured as we passed to our seats. And per usual the gossip erupted like a volcano and a quite hum of voices filtered the class room.

"How do you think they got like that?"

"What do you think they were doing when it happened?"

"How do you think? They where obvisly doing something they're trying to hide."

"Ehh? You think? I alway's thought they were kind of, you know, innocent."

"They can say good bye to_ that _image."

Disgusting. I felt my anger rising and I was about to set them straight with my fist when a felt a hand squeze my own. I looked up to see Nagihiko smiling again, and for a split second I felt like everything was going to be all right. And I was suddenly grateful that God ignored my pleas to sit far, far away from Nagihiko and instead decided to sit us next to each other. And of_ course _I also sit next to Amu. What else? Where they going to randomly sit me next to his crazed fan girls? And sit him next to my obsessive fan boy's? Honestly it wouldn't surprise me at this point, it really wouldn't.

"'How did they get like that' Indeed?" Amu said as we got there. We actually had to push our desks next to each other to keep from leaning our head to the side for the entire class.

"Shut. It." I said straining not to punch someone.

"Hmmm, I'm getting the feeling a lot happened." She giggled.

"No, really?" My voice dripping with sarcasm. Nikadiou went on to teach the lessen but I could still feel everyone staring at us. It was starting to get so unbearable, and hoping to get help, I texted Amu. Yeah I know she's right next to me but I really don't need any more attention, like the kind that comes with getting caught passing notes. And I couldn't lean over because _someone _would be dragged closer and it may or may not send shivers down my spine.

'_I can't stand this! D: DO SOMETHING PLEASE, ANYTHING! / Just get them to stop staring!"_

She seemed to understand enough, she thought a little before her face lit up with an idea. Amu ripped a piece of paper off her note book and started to scribble something down before she looked satisfied enough with what she wrote, and then she threw it my way...Right as sensei looked over. I froze. Nikadiou raised an eye brow as he walked over to me, er...Us, and picked up the note.

"You know the rules, Mashiro-san, if you pass notes in class I have to read them out load."

He seemed slightly suspicious of the whole thing but proceeded to read. "_To Rima From Amu: I really, really, really, need to speak to you after class D: Right away! No excuses!_

I saw a slight glint in his eyes, as if he just realized a joke told to him yesterday. "Well Himamori-san and Mashiro-san if you need to speak so urgently to each other why don't you stand outside for the rest of class, and Fujisaki-san I see you obviosly can't stand to be away from a certain blond," He chuckled at his lame joke. "So why don't you join them, hm?" And I finally relised what that look was in his eye was, why he was doing this, it was to get us out of this horrible situation! I'll thank them later; you know when I'm not attached to an idiot. I won't apologize, he would say the same.

I quickly gathered all my things and blasted out the door dragging my conscience** (1)**, who at the moment wouldn't quit saying 'Ow! Ow! Slow down!' Once we were all outside I just about takeld Amu to the ground, key word though- _just about_- because how weird would it look to see three people on the ground and two of them had their hair stuck together? Well anyway Amu pushed me off and said "Okay okay, I know I'm the best! Now let's go before class gets let out and the fans attack." I realized she was right and that I really didn't want to get bombarded with more questions, so before the period could end we decided to hide out in the back of the court yard that no one goes to anymore. Hey it was lunch next anyway and it's not like the rest of the guardians would have any encouraging words that isn't uncontrollable laughing and more questions that, as we all know at this point, will stay un-answered.

After wandering around bored for a while in the shadowy deserted area (yeah I know were hiding out but after some time you start to relies how long it will take for the day to end and it gets you down) Amu turned to us and asked what we had been expecting. "Okay I don't want to sound like a total fan girl, but seriously _how_ did guys manage to get your hair like that?" I know I said these questions would stay un-answered but there's a difference when your best friends involved so I told her what happened. Of course not the part about hiding but she didn't seem to notice or care to know why her friend was in a bush during her free period.

After I explained what had happened I noticed we were by the hill that we tripped over. I'm really starting to hate that hill. I turned to Amu who had nudged me and was doing this weird snickering sounding thing that was actually far from being called a laugh. "Wow, this is new version of klutziness even for you Rima." She said. I blushed a tint of pink on my cheeks as I heard her laughter grow little more.

"Who are you calling klutzy when you're the one who tripped on the frame of a construction site?" I asked crossing my arms. She blushed as well and this time I laughed, and I guess that wasn't smart when you're on the top of a hill. She playfully punched my arm, but being the size I am, it might as well have been a real one. That's what I was thinking as I was thrown off balance and falling down the hill for the second time that day. Head first.

**-Nagi's POV-**

I felt as my hair's been pulled on every which way and like I've lost a few strands. After Amu-chan accidently punched Rima down the hill I was pulled down too but I wasn't as bad as her, who just by the way, still hasn't woken up. On the bright side our hair's gotten loser and will probably be able to get it un-tangled by the end of the day and some of it came lose enough to get out, though a lot still in there. I slightly shook her to get a reaction from the unconscious blond, but still she did nothing.

"Oh my god! What if I killed her! Ahhh, I'll never forgive myself!" Amu murmured from behind me pacing back and forth as I sighed at how much she was worrying.

Well it meant she cared.

"I really don't think you killed her, I mean she still has a pulse, right? That would mean she's still alive." All of a sudden she turned towards me at a speed I didn't think possible for a normal person, let alone a middle schooler having a panic attack. "Her pulse!" She screeched shaking my shoulders back and forth.

"What about her pulse!" I said prying her off me.

"Check it. NOW." She said in a scary voice.

I will never understand how bi-polar some people can get. And since I never really learned were the vein is on your neck, I sort of had to directly hear her heart. I leaned down to check whether or not she was alive (I really doubt she's dead but that would be a bummer cause were still attached) and was relieved to hear a steady beating noise after sometime. I started to raise my head when I looked up and saw a pair of clouded golden orbs staring at me in a dreamily way and I jumped a foot in the air because I didn't hear her get up. This action seemed to go un-noticed by Amu-chan as she ran to Rima to apologize.

"Oh my god, Rima are you okay? I really didn't mean to push you down that hill honest! Oh wait! That sounds bad and I really didn't mean-" She was cut short of her rambling when a certain question left us confused and highly concerned.

"Who's Rima?" She asked.

* * *

**Choco covered: I'm...I'm so...So...SO HORRABLE QAQ**

**Addey: Someone's having a break down. *Rolls eyes***

**Choco covered: I'm so sorry! I wanted to write more but it would have taken so long because of school! Since the years ending we get a bunch more work to do! I didn't wanna leave you guys for long! *While crying* I'm sorry~ And...And the only time to come on would be to read...So...So...*breaks down***

**Addey: She REALLY loves you guys.**

**Choco covered: You won't be able to come on ether.**

**Addey: *Breaks down also***

**Choco covered: Please review. (Though I probably don't deserve it...*Hides in emo corner*)**

**Addey: PLEASE.**

**Choco covered: Also please cheack out my new story and tell me if you like it! *Bows* Sorry for your inconvinonce**


	4. Revenge and peoms are very sweet

**Chocó covered: Okay I'm gonna try and make this quick because I know this is sort of annoying.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! Or added this to your favorites, I wouldn't have made it this far without you! QwQ seriously give yourself a high five because you deserve it!**

**Thank you to LuvMeOrHateMe for reviewing and for the advice! But sorry I will have to make some POV changes throughout this chapter to make it work out, cause it would kinda suck if Rima never got her memory back, so it will go back to her POV when, OR IF, she does.**

**Also I just now realized, but am I spelling the abrivation for chocolate right? Is it really Chocó or is it Chaco? **

**Addey: Enjoy. P.S. Chocó, you suck at spelling.**

* * *

**Nagi's POV**

Please tell she's joking. And that at some point she's just going to break into a smirk and say 'Gotcha' and start laughing.

"What are you staring at me for?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

Same Rima, just no memory to prove it. And if you were wondering, yes, Amu's blaming her self...Again.

"I can't believe I hurt my best friend so bad that she lost her memory! What about when we first met? Or when we first..." I started to tune her out because at the moment we have someone who does not remember who they are, I'm still attached to them, and I don't have the patience to deal with break downs right now.

"Look I'm sure it will be fine, we'll get her checked out by the nurse, and she'll probably give her something to help remember." I said leading Rima to the nurse's office and trying to get Amu to calm down enough to help.

"Who?" Rima asked.

"You." I said as if I was talking to little kid.

"Why is our hair stuck together?" She asked pulling on the knot that was getting smaller as the day passed.

"We...Uh...We got it tangled." I said. Then she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Did you try to rape me?" She asked seriously. I almost tripped, and I could hear Amu holding back a laugh.

"NO."

Rima stood off to side for the rest of the trip never fully believing what I had said.

**~~~~~~~~Nurses office~~~~~~**

"Why is it that it's just you two today? I swear you're the only ones who manage to get in here twice on Valentine's Day." The nurse said as she lead us three into the office. It still smelled like it did before: cleaning alcohol, tongue depressors, and plastic gloves.

"We don't mean to." I said.

"Really, it's all her fault," Amu backed up pointing to Rima. "She's too clumsy for her own good." Said girl glared at her. The nurse (I don't care enough to know her name, she's been helpful though) looked at her confused.

"Why she looks just fine." She said scratching her head looking for something wrong with her.

"Yes she _looks_ like she did before, but there's one problem."

She still looked questioning but then Rima butted into the conversation.

"Who is she?" She said pointing to the nurse.

The nurse raised both eyebrows then sighed.

"She fall down the steep hill on the side of the school?" Amu and I nodded. "Twice." I said. The nurse shoke her head processing what we told just her.

She turned around and went to a cabinet and shifted through the various medicines and pain pills, finally coming back with a glass bottle that looked sort of illegal filled half way with brown liquid. I stared at it with disgust before asking what it was.

"Well your friend here hit her head a bit too many times and her body went to subconscious mode. See when she fell down the first time it hit a certain nerve in her brain, but when she fell down the second time it had to heal itself. This takes a long time but I'm guessing you two where pestering her to wake up?"

We nodded.

"Well her brain wasn't done healing its self so it awoke her subconscious," She pointed to Rima. "I suppose you could say her conscious is sleeping until she heals. This is...Um...I guess you could say her true self? When you're awake you have a shield, so to speak, whatever you say is a thought at first right? Well while she's 'asleep' so is the shield, there for that thought is said out load instead of staying her head."

I was still slightly fuzzy on what she was saying.

"What are you trying to say?" Amu said voicing my thoughts. She looked us both dead in the eye.

"Whatever she does or says in this state is her true feelings. No shields, no armor. She doesn't think before she speaks." She looked at the glass again.

"Oh man, uh I need to get a clean cup for this. You guys stay here-Don't let her out." She said before rushing out the door.

**~~~~~~~~~~~few minutes later~~~~~~~~**

The room was filled with silence as we all sat down not knowing what to say. Amir (It's what we decided to name subconscious Rima. Rima backwards=Amir) was lying on the cot next to me as I sat on the chair beside it.

"So do you remember anything?" I asked. She opened her eyes and stared at me for a while.

"I have a weird knot in my stomach when I look at you." She said bluntly. I felt like my heart had been flicked when she said this, it probably means its true-she really does hate me.

I smiled weakly trying to at least be happy that I knew her feelings.

"That probably means your healing faster." I said. Amir glared at me for a second before speaking again.

"Stop pretending that you're happy. It's stupid, and the knot gets bigger when you put up a fake smile. It hurts to pretend you're happy doesn't it?" Her face lightened up at the end.

"I know how to make the knot go away." She smiled innocently when she looked at me.

She stood on all fours on the cot to make herself my height, and then I felt her push her face into mine, crashing our lips together, at such a force it knocked us both over. On the ground she clung to my blazer then buried her face in my chest, I looked down and she lifted her head a tiny blush forming on her cheeks. I smiled, tilted her chin up and then, more gently, put my mouth to hers.

Amu had said nothing the entire time but now probably wanted to pretend she didn't exist, her face was red when we finally separated and she looked away. She looked out the window then turned back looking panicked.

"The nurse is coming back!" She said pushing us up.

We quickly scrambled to our previous positions and tried to look as normal as possible (and epically failing). The nurse came back with a plastic cup and a small metal stick, she poured the liquid in and added some lemon juice before stirring it, it reminded me of poison and I highly doubted it would fix the situation. She saw me staring at it oddly and sighed (people seem to do that a lot today).

"Don't worry; this will just knock her out long enough for her to fully heal. It might take a while but I've had this happen before (I'm starting to question the schools ability to keep students safe) and it works well, when she wakes up again she'll be the have her memory back...Well she might not remember the last few minutes but it's a low chance."

Amir looked at the cup un-easily but reluctantly drank it to the last drop, suddenly her eyes rolled and she fell backwards unconscious. I was shocked for a second but remembered that the drink was doing what it was meant to.

"Well it seems as if your hair had gotten a bit looser, let's see what I can do." She said getting to work on un-tangling our hair. While she was working on the hair I started thinking. What if when she woke up she _didn't_ remember anything? Would things go back to the way they were? That would suck.

Amu walked over and put a hand on my shoulder looking sympathetic.

"Don't worry, it's a small chance and yes, she might forget. But guess what? She still likes you. When she fell down the hill the nurse said that whatever she did was her true feelings, if she did that then that means she was just too afraid to actually kiss you without getting knocked out first. I fully expect this whole thing to repeat its self when we're old enough to drink." I laughed at her choice of words but what she said made me feel better because she was right. I smiled feeling confident.

"And...There!" The nurse said finishing with mission un-tangle.

I looked at my own hair seeing that it still had many small knots but it was nothing I couldn't use a brush on, I tried combing it with my fingers but eventually gave up seeing as I would need a real comb. I looked up waiting for Amir/Rima to wake.

I bet their both fighting for consciousness to see who will end up coming out as the winner. The drink the nurse gave Amir weakening her in the battle for control of the mind as Rima fights as hard as a midget can. But Amir giving it all she's got trying with the last drop of strength as Rima makes the final blow destroying her, coming out victorious. But, could it be? Amir twitches, and comes crawling closer until she she's about to strike her, than-

"If you keep staring out into space like that I'm going to be forced to think your dreaming of yoai."

I snapped out of my thoughts about imaginary battle to see the winner staring at me like I'm an idiot, and who knows? My thoughts recently aren't helping my cause, but I'm glad to see the completely conscious Rima is back.

"What exactly have you been reading that forces you to think like that?" I respond. She looked frustrated but replied anyway.

"Just the books I found in your locker."

I raised my eyebrow, because 1) she usually had better comebacks, 2) that didn't help her cause at all, and 3)...That's a little creepy.

"Why were you in my locker?"

She rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because I was waiting to launch a ninja attack on you." She said her voice thickly covered by the sarcasm that I could tell was hiding something else. Panic, maybe? Her body language was in the usual 'don't talk to me' stance but she kept fidgeting and avoiding eye contact. Amu got up and ran to her.

"Rima!" She said happy to see no possible brain damage done on her part. Rima smiled happy to see Amu as well, now deciding to ignore me.

"So um, Rima do you remember anything? Like from a few minutes ago?"

As soon as the words left Amu's mouth Rima looked thoughtful. After a while of what seem like forever she answered back with a blunt 'No' and my heart fell to my stomach, but I remembered Amu's words and felt a bit better.

"Okay, okay let's get you three to class. You have one more period left right? Well go on, go on!" The nurse interrupted ushering us out the door. "Oh and um, can you two come here for a minuite?" She said pointing to Amu and me. We drifted back signaling to Rima to go ahead to class without us; she looked hesitant but continued on.

"Yes?" I asked. She lowered her voice and spoke clearly, looking mainly at me.

"I would appreciate it if you and your girlfriend would refrain from kissing in my office." She said giggling slightly reminding me of a fan girl.

Amu started full out laughing in the hall way as I blushed and mumbled a "Yes miss" while already dragging Amu back to class with me, who was still laughing extremely load.

"Their not dating sadly!" She shouted to the nurse between giggles of enjoyment, and I discovered that I have a very strong will power because I didn't slap her.

Sadly.

**Rimas POV, back at class**

When I walked through the door as I arrived back to the class room, a hush fell over everybody but I ignored them walking to my desk and taking a seat. I was still struggling to not scream at them:

_"Don't you people have lives? Of course not, your too busy causing others pain!"_

But I held my tongue; I really didn't want anymore excitement today. That is if you would even call my day exiting and not 'Complete and utter torture to the point that I'm willing to rip someone's throat out.'

Just then Amu and Nagihiko walked through the door and the almost non-existent murmur that had resumed after I came back now quickly evaporated to nothingness once more. They both walked down the aisle of seats until Amu stopped in the middle of her walk, a determined and agitated expression on her face. She suddenly changed expressions so fast that I thought I had imagined the look she had moments ago, into one of disgust and humor, nudging Nagihiko in the ribs lightly.

"It's sad isn't it?" She asked him. "How these people have nothing better to do than simply start stupid rumors and make fun of others miss-fortune?"

He got the idea and played along suppressing a smirk, looking deep in thought.

"I agree, I mean all they focus on in situations is how to make it worse for whoever it is in the spotlight. Just look at a few minutes ago, me and Rima-chan's hair was knotted together because she _tripped _down a_ hill _but all they noticed was that we had gotten it tangled. They even failed to relies that poor Rima-chan had head trauma." He glanced at me looking full of pity, but it was hard to miss the glint in his eyes so I stopped my smiling and immediately put my hand to my head and let the crocodile tears flow just as everyone turned to me.

"I-I don't mean to be a nuisance," I sniffled. "But I just feel really dizzy, and a-all those hurtful things I heard so many students say..." I trialed off letting them think I was too upset to continue. And then it happened, the thing that I had to bow my head and cover my face with my hair because it was too funny.

"Ehhhh? ! I-I didn't know we had hurt Mashiro-san so badly!"

"I'm so sorry! Please accept my apologies!"

"Kanaka-san! How could you do this!"

I smiled to myself under my blanket of hair to see the girl who had the worst affect with this whole thing finally get her comeuppance. I believe you remember her, she said:

_"How do you think? They where obviously doing something they're trying to hide." _and, _"They can say good bye to _that_ image."_ Yeah she was a bitch, huh?

**(A/N: If you have no memory of this _at_ _all _than check out last chapter...Or you could ask the nurse in the story for her memory drink XD) **

After pushing my laughter down enough to look up I saw Nikiadou shake his head as we played our classmates, but the smile playing on his face didn't go un-noticed as he resettled his glasses and attempted to calm everyone down.

"Okay Hinamori, Fujisaki go back to your seats."

They did as instructed but as they passed by we exchanged secret low-fives under our desks when we were sure no one was looking. After everyone got over the whole 'We-are-so-horrible-I'm-so-sorry-I-caused-you-so-much-pain!' thing Sensei got serious again and class got boring once more.

"As I was saying before our missing students rejoined us," He gave a playful teacher like glare our way. "Will the next person go up to present their poem they memorized to the class?"

I'm gave an inward sigh, thankful that during the whole academic I was reciting my poem to myself. I always did like poems, they say things that you're too afraid to admit straight out, and they're so beautiful that most people don't question why certain words are used.

I smiled to myself as I thought of an idea and crumpled up the original version of the poem and raised my hand. Nikadou waved for me to go up but I was already in front.

"Start anytime you're ready Mashiro-san."

I took a deep breath and scanned the room before I locked eyes with Nagihiko and then began.

"He holds me strong,

He holds me well

He says I'm cute

But I can't tell.

I look at stars

I look at skies

But all I see

Are his brown eyes.

I _can't_ be falling

Not for _him_!

But when he smiles

My heart fills to the brim.

I guess he's alright

I guess he's okay,

Because I was happy

When he kissed me today." I finished with a wink to Nagihiko and I felt proud that I still haven't fainted yet.

Oh and seeing him blush like mad was amusing, oh yes that was _very_ amusing.

"Yes, very good, you can go back to your seat now."

As calmly as I could I walked back to my desk careful to drop the original poem on his desk. The thing is the original doesn't have the last stanza, I made that up on the spot, also it uses 'blue eyes' not 'brown eyes' so I suppose this is my way of telling him 'Yes you adorable idiot, I remember our kiss'. Though I'm blushing on the inside I just couldn't stand the way he looked when I lied and said I didn't remember anything.

The rest of the people went by in a blur and I tried not to think of what would happen after class got out, afraid he would change his mind now that I probably embarrassed him. Right as I finished the thought, the screech of the bell rang releasing all the students, and to me it felt like an escape from this hellish day. Right now I just wanted to go home, lay in bed and be immensely happy that Valentine's Day wasn't for another year.

I dashed out of the classroom to get as far away from Nagihiko as humanly possible. But sadly, as you all know he is_ much_ faster than me so I got as far as the door until he grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"What was that? You just admit you lied, say you're happy about our kiss, and then just run away?" He hissed at me.

I felt the need to remind him that this _was _me we were talking about, but what he said cut me like a razor blade and I felt tears poking at my eyes before I covered my face with my bangs to keep them from showing.

"I...I thought maybe you changed your mind...I w-wouldn't want to...to _embarrass _you or anything, ehehehe." I tried to cover up my shaking voice by laughing but it came out as more nervous than anything.

His face softened as his mouth moved close to me.

"What made you think that anything you do could ever embarrass me?" He moved his face even closer until our lips brushed and I decided I couldn't take it anymore and flung my arms around his neck, pushing my body on his. I could feel his laughter behind our lips. I could even see Amu behind him laughing her ass off so I quickly pushed him off, smirking as I spoke.

"No I suppose not, but the way you kiss kind of embarrasses _me_." I crossed my arms playfully and turned my back glancing at his direction. We stared at each other before we burst out laughing, laceing our fingers together and walked out of school.

Just like that.

* * *

**Chocó covered: And there is the end of the 'Tangled' saga *sniff sniff* they finish so fast T^T**

**Addey: *Cough, cough* Don't you have something to tell them? **

**Chocó covered: Oh yeah! I might be doing an epilogue! But only if I get enough reviews that ask for it!**

**Addey: And so, for the (maybe) last time: Review?**

**Choco covered: Oh and guess what holiday is comeing up? XD**

**Addey: It's her birthday.**

**Choco covered: JULY 8th BABY! XD A shout out to all the summer birth-day children!**

**Addey: And...?**

**Choco covered: Oh, why you didn't think I would forget about reviews did you? ;D**

**isfpkitten- Yeah ^^" Sorry and thanks and yes I hope you enjoyed your pocky!**

**fakesmile- Yay! My plot twist is perfect :D You rock too! You rock like-**

**Addey: Next review! 0.0**

**s.f.11047- Because it worked with the story ^^ And do not worry! She got her memorey back!**

**SpiraTheAnimeGirl- Now you know :3 And I'm so glad you like it ^^**

**Wolf Princess girl- Yes, yes she did XD**

**LizzieGlee12- Yeah I might have over reacted ^^ but school was driveing me NUTS DX And yeah someimes fanclub's rumors can be interesting but in this case it was bad QAQ And as you can see she wasn't kidding XD But she's alllll better now! And sorry I know I said I would, I'm really sorry but I want this updated ASAP T^T Next time?**

**LuvMeOrHateMe- I really love your storys X3 Er, sorry but I don't think the school board would like Rima to go on a murder spree ^^ And I just updated!**

**And one big shoat out to Wolf Princess girl, LizzieGlee12, and LuvMeOrHateMe bacause they reviewed for all or most of the chapters! Love you guys X3**

**Addey: REVIEW -_-**


	5. Epiloue

**Choco covered: So many people reviewed saying they wanted an epilogue so here it is!**** To be bluntly honest I had to force myself to stop being lazy and write -_- **

**Oh yeah! And for those Vocaloid fans I found a song that kind of relates to this story (In my opinion), but I really love it. I actually listened to it when I was updating the last chapter.**

**It's Teto Kasane's Mischievous Function, so cute :3**

**Now I hope you enjoy the epilogue of Tangled.**

* * *

_Beep!_

My sleep clouded eyes snapped open in irritation as a sharp clicking erupted near my ears awaking me from my dream haze. Pausing for a moment after grunting about the light, I waited. . . . It didn't return so I assumed it was my dream and closed my eyes once more.

_Beep!_

My eye's slowly opened once more scowling as I grew more agitated. I waved my hand randomly in the air and turned my head away from the strangely loud sound of beeping to continue my sleep.

_. . . Beep! Beep! _

_. . . BeepBeepBeepBeepBeep!_

"Shut up!" I yelled finally shooting my head up to destroy the persistent noise at full anger.

I looked around myself in my room in a state of confusion, I checked in front of me where I was just sleeping on my laptops keyboard while on chat. I touched my face lightly and winced at the probably red marks that was let from the letters that were my make shift pillow.

_Beep!_

_'Are you still there?'_

Oh the mystery of the clicking is solved, I guess when I fell unconscious I left the other person pretty confused, but in my defense they should have just logged off. I said goodnight to whomever and shut down my laptop getting ready for bed. What time was it? I looked at my clock that flashed the dull red number of 10:04

I yawned almost immediately and pulled off my covers to get into the warmth and comfort of my bed. My eyelids felt heavy as lead as I nearly passed out when my head hit the pillow, getting so close to unconsciousness. I thought about the day's events while I tossed and turned smiling remembering all that happened- hiding in the bush to avoid the mountain of questions from Amu and Yaya, the hair tangling, the rumors, and my apparent memory loss.

But one specific event seemed to fast forward and reply more than necessary-The poem and the after math.

My face began to heat up remembering the kiss. No God dammit! I'm Rima! I. DON'T. BLUSH. Or at least I shouldn't.

"Aaarrrggh!" I mumbled turning over. There was no way I was going to fall asleep with the day's events dancing behind my lids. In such case I considered it lucky when the sound of rocks scratching against my window echoed like in a horror movie.

I nearly jumped a foot in the air but I smiled despite the unexpected surprise. I was glad for it.

It gave me something interesting to do.

So, grinning I threw off my covers that provided the somewhat non existing heat and uncomfortable thoughts and walked over to the window, opening it when the rocks ceased, only to see the one person who wouldn't leave my mind.

"You know, it worries me deeply when you come to my house in the middle of the night." I said leaning on the windowpane with a smug expression and crossed arms.

Nagihiko smiled innocently. "Oh, I only fallowed you home." He sarcastically said casually dismissing it, "But I have a surprise for you. Come down."

I raised my eyebrow in curiosity at his bluntness.

"No." I huffed turning to leave back to my bed that seemed considerable more boring than it did a few moments ago. Except, when I was about to jump onto my mattress again I felt someone grab my shoulder; that part was certainly interesting.

_"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your long hair~"_ He whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. I spun around so fast my curls whipped him in the face and I almost fell backwards.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT?" I yelled with eyes wide and on the verge of a heart attack (For two different reasons, but he doesn't need a bigger ego). His eyes gleamed with excitement and mischief as he smiled trying his best to look innocent.

"Years of practice." He purred.

I wasn't sure whether to be frightened or teaming with laughter, so I met halfway and raised my eyebrow with a grin.

"So you want me to sneak out? With you? The creeper who shows up at my window at night?" I chuckled lightly at how odd my description sounded, and how true it was.

Nagihiko smiled warmly then bowed low to me as if I were royalty, now raising to my eye level and holding out his hand with a wink.

"Then consider me your prince charming for the night."

And sadly, I could almost feel the sparkles emanating off us both (accompanied by my _almost_ blush) that almost made me want to gag. Good news though, I didn't, and I hesitantly took his hand as he lead me to the window slowly. With a foot already on bottom of the frame and my hand still in his as I stood next to him nervously Nagihiko glanced at me with an 'are you ready?' look. I nodded half-heartily before he whipped his head back around to face outside and practically leaped out into the darkness of night like a lunatic.

The drop from my second story window was short but that didn't stop the wind from whipping and pulling my hair along with stealing away my muffled screams. See, just before we (he) jumped out the window Nagihiko had clamped a hand over my mouth to not, oh I don't know, wake my parents from the dead with my terrified screams of protest. Mainly what halted my over active vocal cords was that when we landed, we didn't break anything. And then I realized we were in a bush . . . On a mattress.

"This is the weirdest Valentine's day ever!" I said sprawled out with hair in my face. Nagihiko started laughing and got up, the chuckles racking his body.

"Weird is always the best part of days like this, it's not all the time you get attached to someone who then proceeds to get amnesia." He said holding out his hand.

Rolling my eyes I accepted his outstretched hand and pulled myself off the ground. "I guess, I mean it's not every day you can show the jerks what for." I said shrugging. It was probably best not to get used to doing that, either.

Connecting my fingers with his, Nagihiko started walking toward the darkness that concealed the neighboring street across mine. The darkness seemed twice as ominious as we got nearer and after stepping into the trees that conceled us, it felt as if the midnight had swallowed us both inside it. I raised my eyebrows nervously while my house faded into a soft light behind us.

"Where are you taking me?" I questioned starting to pull away slightly. He merely tightened his grip while pulling me back closer to him and smiled into the night.

"Somewhere special."

He said nothing else as we walked away.

**~~~~~~~Some~~~~Where~~~Special~~~~~~~~~**

It seemed to me that we'd been walking for miles when we finally saw a clearing in the trees as well as heard the sound of voices and water moving lazily along a stream. It sounded almost enchanting what with my exhaustion creating a fog in my head and the familiarity of the giggling voices, not to mention the time of night and the fact that the stream was the perfect background noise.

"Ah, they're here!"

"'Sup."

"Oh it's just them."

A chorus of voices greeted us, some cheerily, some lazily, before Nagihiko dropped me on the ground. After about twenty minutes of our walk I made him carry me, so I guess after walking with me for so long he got as tired as I felt.

Yawning, I looked around the odd moonlit scene before us with curiosity, only to find out it was probably from a dream of mine because the view was amazing. It wasn't even looking over anything, unless you counted silver stream trickling along below the lush green grass that together created a circle shaped clearing inside the towering pines. Because if you didn't count it, you must be blind.

"Where. . . Did you find this place?" I practically whispered.

"Well actually, I found this place when I got lost in the forest." Someone answered beside me.

I whipped around quizzically to face the band of people who are my friends sitting leisurely by the stream, dipping their toes in the water.

"Glad you noticed us." Amu smiled.

"Yeah, it's really pretty huh? It was certainly worth the half hour I spent trying to find my way back." Kukai continued, looking rather smug and not at all concerned that he was lost in the woods at one time.

"It's hard to imagine you found something this gorgeous." Utau added.

Scrunching my eyebrow together I stared at them with confusion. "Why are you all here?" I blurted.

"Well Nagihiko," Ikuto said nodding to him. "Thought this might be a fun Valentines treat or something."

"Yep." Said boy answered, walking forward to the edge of the stream before turning back to smile at me.

"So happy Valentine's day."

**~~~~~~?~~~~~~**

"Happy Valentine's day!" Amu voiced loudly in my ear causing me to have a mini seizure and fall off my seat.

"Ugghhh. . ." I groaned rubbing my eyes in disamusment on the floor. "What year is it?"

Amu shoke her head at me; as she pulled me up by my shoulders and helped me back to my seat with a groan, she sighed.

"It's about time you're up, you were sleeping all class." She said, her eyes furrowed with worry.

I blinked rapidly to clear my head of my recent dream. "Oh, sorry." I mumbled.

Amu tisked as she started to walk towards the door, no doubt to hide before the fan boys attacked with their affection, when she stopped short suddenly.

"Oh yeah! Nagihiko's looking for you." She added before finally skipping out the door.

I stared after her in a daze; my thoughts muddled from my recent sleep, and moved my hands slowly to my head. I ran my fingers through my hair, twirled it around, felt my scalp.

It didn't feel like I was recently attached to an annoying Asian boy, nor did it seem like I had fallen off a hill.

"Hey, Rima." Nagihiko greeted walking in with a warm smile.

"Oh, hey." I said trying to hide my speedy heart beat. He must think it's weird that I'm not being sarcastic or rude since it was just a dream, and as guessed his eyes lined with worry almost instantly.

"Are you tired?" He put up a playful smirk. "Well, probably not, you were sound asleep awhile ago. Oh, hey! I have a surprise."

I smiled half heartily in return trying to remember what happened before I fell into unconsciousness. Nagihiko started digging in his pockets for said surprise as a flicker of a memory came to mind.

"Ah, here it is."

And then before my eyes was a shinning silver stream and lush green grass. On a bracelet.

I smiled widely, or at least as widely as I could let myself be seen.

"Happy anniversary." He whispered.

* * *

**Choco covered: Ha, ha! I NO LONGER HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THIS STORY ANYMORE~**

**But seriously, I love you guys for sticking around this long :) Like, a lot.**

**Review. **

**'Nuff asked :D**


End file.
